<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the Dark by Peggysousfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682638">Dancing in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan'>Peggysousfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, F/M, Fic based off of a song, Fluff, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's had a rough day so Daniel turns on the radio and they dance along to the song Dancing in the Dark by Bing Crosby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A lot of Bing Crosby's songs are great for Peggysous, but a friend of mine recommended this song for a fic, so here it is :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun sets over the LA horizon, Daniel Sousa sits in the darken silence along the couch nursing a bourbon. There in that darkened loom of quiet, a noise can be heard from afar; the front door slowly creaked open. Curious, he turns his head over his shoulder to look at the person entering his house. </p><p>"Uh, hello? Peg?" But no response. "Right...cause that's not strange." He mumbles under his breath. </p><p>Quietly he reaches over to his left and grabs his crutch to stand. When he does and turns around and walks to the hall, but he stops when he sees her.  A dark haired, exhausted woman, who drags past him and  collapses on the couch in which he was sitting on. </p><p>"Peggy? You okay?" </p><p>"Mmmghg," She groans and mumbles. </p><p>"Peggy." He repeats, but she still lays face first into the sofa. "Amor..." </p><p>Daniel reaches out to her and rubs her back gently, causing her to relax with a faint moan. He continues to do so and she sighs, enjoying his comforting touch. </p><p>"What can I do, Peg?" At this she mumbles again, but he doesn't understand what she's saying. "Uh...come again?"</p><p>"Hold me." Peggy says quietly.</p><p>Its so quiet Daniel almost doesn't hear. But when he is sure he heard her words, he sits next to her and pulls her into his lap; holding her tight against his form. She curls into him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms resting in her lap. For several moments all is silent, not a noise to be heard except the tranquil breaths of the young lovers. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Daniel breaks the silence as he gives his love a squeeze.</p><p>"Would you like some tea? Maybe something to eat?" </p><p>"Mm, tea sounds nice." She says with her head not moving from its spot. </p><p>He smiles and places a tender kiss on her temple before removing her off his lap and trying to stand, but Peggy grumbles and wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of it. Daniel chuckles and embraces her. </p><p>"I can't make the tea from the living room, Peg." She sighs, her hot breath tickling his neck, making him shiver. Peggy chuckles at this and snuggles closer. "Amor, If you want tea I have to get up."</p><p>She grumbles once more but reluctantly removes herself from him and curls up against the corner of the couch. 'She must have had a really tough day' Daniel thinks. With this thought lurking in his mind, he boils the water in the kettle and grabs her a cup for the tea. Before he finishes, he peaks into the living room to find her curled up in a blanket. </p><p>Peggy's been through a lot the past week, it would seem today most of all; but how to make things better? Then an idea forms into his mind. He walks over to the radio and turns the dial, filling the room with light music.</p><p>The soft voice and instruments play, causing Peggy to turn her head and find her beau with her cuppa. Daniel sets it down and reaches for her hand. With a knitted brow, she looks at her love with a slight tilt in her head. He smiles and gestures again, causing her to grin brightly. </p><p>"Are you being serious?" She questions with a smirk. </p><p>"No I'm just standing here, hand stretched out, just for fun." Peggy laughs and takes his hand in hers as she stands. </p><p>"Cheeky." She proclaims. He chuckles and pulls her closer in a sway. </p><p>"You have to admit though," Daniel smiles, "You love it."</p><p>Peggy laughs and scrunches up her nose when she's pulled closer, her body pressed against his own. </p><p>"I do," She laughs. "And I love you, Daniel."</p><p>His smile could light all of Los Angeles from her words, making her smile in return. The two lean in, a tease of a touch, before their lips meet in a gentle kiss. As they pull apart, Peggy leans forward and rests her head on his shoulder; swaying to the music as it fills the room. The soft words of Bing Crosby a play, filling the young lovers with an emotion that can only be described as in love.</p><p>♫Dancing in the dark♫<br/>
Til the tune ends we're dancing in the dark<br/>
And it soon ends, we're waltzing in the wonder of why we're here<br/>
Time hurries by, we're here and gone</p><p>Looking for the light<br/>
Of a new love to brighten up the night<br/>
I have you and we can face the music together<br/>
Dancing in the dark</p><p>What though love is oh<br/>
What though song is oh<br/>
Through then we can be young<br/>
Here this heart of mine<br/>
Make yours part of mine dear one<br/>
Tell me that we're one</p><p>We're waltzing in the wonder of why we're here<br/>
Time hurries by, we're here and gone</p><p>And we can face the music together<br/>
♫Dancing in the dark♫</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>